31 Minutes
31 Minutes is a 26-episode Canadian television series co-produced by Aplapac and Cuppa Coffee Studios for the Canadian television network, CBC Television and the Disney Channel programming block, Playhouse Disney. It is the Canadian version of the Chilean children's program 31 Minutos. The series debuted on August 17, 2007. It also airs in over seven countries internationally on Playhouse Disney, Treehouse TV, Nick Jr. and CBeebies. Development In May 2005, Aplapac announced that 31 Minutos would go to Canada. Through the presentation of the Canadian festival 31 Minutes, the 26 new 22-minute episodes were produced in Canada by Cuppa Coffee Studios. In August 2005, CBC Television announced that it would acquire 26 Canadian broadcast rights of 22 new episodes of 22 minutes, which will become the Canadian version of 31 Minutos, known as 31 Minutes. In September 2005, the programming channel of Disney Channel Playhouse Disney acquired the broadband rights of 31 Minutes, which premieres every Saturday and Sunday at 6:00 pm, 2: 32 pm, 5:20 pm and 1: 20 p.m. In November 2005, it was announced that the international broadcasting rights of 31 Minutes were also acquired by the BBC Television children's channel, CBeebies, the Canadian preschool network owned by Corus Entertainment, Treehouse TV, Viacom International Media Networks Australia's children channel, Nick Jr., and Disney Channels Worldwide's British Playhouse Disney version, in any of the international territories. UK rights were purchased by Kids Mix Broadcasting. The series debuted in Latin America on August 15, 2006, in Discovery Kids. Plot It focuses on the group of unnecessary 31-minute puppets, called "the whole world" of Chile, who worked together to find resources, including falling sky. Being strong is what she imagines when Tulio and her friends must work together to implant the mysterious and merciless non-mobile multiverse. Prophet Isaiah returns as the main character in the show. Characters * Tulio Triviño Tufillo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Driver. Known for his eccentric tastes and his egocentric, distracted and ignorant behavior. When he was young, he joined the Apumanque Patrol where he met his assistant Juan Carlos Bodoque, who got him the job of newscaster. In addition, he is a millionaire, he has a phobia of whales and is fond of ties. The character in its beginnings was a parody of Bernardo de la Maza. She goes on vacation for a while with her niece Patana and with a friend of hers, the Little Tim. Tulio usually tells stories so they do not get bored and thus show that he is responsible. * Juan Carlos Bodoque (voiced by Peter Cullen): The star journalist of the program. In charge of the section The Green Note, where he deals with topics on ecology and the environment. He is a gambler and an inveterate gambler in the horse races, in which he always bets on China Storm, a terrible runner and the Chinese apocalyptic storm. He is Tulio's assistant, despite being envious of being the newscaster and not him. He is a red rabbit and likes to conquer women, so much so that at a party at Juanín's house, he calls all the women on his agenda, since he did not know which of them was his girlfriend. She is known that during the holidays in the absence of the news is found doing ecological projects with Cirilo Pila. The character is a parody of Rafael Cavada. She appears in The Adventures of Nota Verde, a spin-off to the series. * Juanín Juan Harry'' (voiced by Frank Welker): Producer and coordinator of the first floor. He is introverted, tender, innocent, hardworking and usually does all the work of the program. Often, the other characters take advantage of their ingenuity and hold parties at home that always end at dawn. He adores the program and idolizes Tulio, although he treats him as a servant. He has never had a vacation in his life, since he prefers to spend his free time doing work in the channel. It is frequently mentioned that he is the last known specimen of the ''Juanines species. In the film, it is discovered that a few Tulio and Bodoque found him abandoned in the forest during his patrol as Scouts and when he saw that he only knew how to say "juanin", they chose to call him that. His typical phrase is: "Tulio, we are on the air!". * Policarpo Avendaño (voiced by Ken Sansom): Commentator of shows. In charge of the section of the Top Ranking where musical video clips interpreted by relatives or close friends are shown. It is a puppet shaped like cylinder (Nutcracker). Each time he presents the Top Ranking ' is "locked" saying "top top top top" (as if he had a kind of tic) until Tulio "unlocked". His mansion has a piano-shaped pool, but he does not bathe in it, since he likes to contemplate its form from the shore. She is bald from the age of 12 and wears a toupee called Manolo. He had never had a vacation, until in a chapter in which all of the program did not go to the channel, he chose to go with them. It is a parody of Ítalo Passalacqua. * Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo'' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Reporter. In charge of the section '' The Beautiful and Unknown Dimension ''. He is madly in love with Patana, although she does not pay much attention to him. It's a chihuahua. He is usually very distracted by which, his notes always end badly and in greetings to his numerous relatives and pets. It's kind of flattering, especially with your co-workers. It has many dogs as pets among which stand out: Copy-Copy, Neumatex, Tepo-Tepo and Briefcase. * '''Patricia Ana "Patana" Tufillo Triviño' (voiced by Nika Futterman): Reporter and student in practice. She is Tulio's 17-year-old niece, but unlike her, she is much more professional and possesses greater journalistic skills. Although he works in the program, his uncle has never paid him a salary. It has an alter ego called The Shadow, which is dedicated to solving mysteries. He goes on vacation with his uncle Tulio and his friend Tim. Segments The 31 Minutes non-recovery segments include the darker, insecure return of Rombos Man, with the newest and most unsafe enemy army, including fall protection systems from the sky. It also includes nuclei, undead, denations and the largest non-medical bites. The new 31 Minutes is Eizan, Okuni and Jimmy's favorite segment of 200 seconds, known as The Ninja Squad, focused on the team's missions. Raking Top was mentioned as the darkest in the series. Episodes International Broadcast 31 Minutes airs only in seven countries. 31 Minutes made its world premiere in Latin America on Discovery Kids on August 15, 2006 (when the timeslot schedule was taken by Shuriken School as of January 2008), and in France on Nick Jr. on September 23, 2006. In Poland, it began broadcasting on December 2, 2007, on CBeebies. The series officially debuted in Malaysia on CBeebies. The series debuted officially on CBC Television as part of the Kids' CBC programming block on August 17, 2007. In the United States, it debuted on the Disney Channel as part of the Playhouse Disney programming block on August 21, 2007. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on CBeebies on September 1, 2007 and then on Playhouse Disney UK on September 8, 2007. In Australia, it was officially premiered on Nick Jr. on September 9, 2007, and on ABC Television (November 15, 2007 - January 18, 2012). In Canada, the series premiered on September 19, 2007 on Treehouse TV, with a new episode broadcast every day of the week at 4:00 pm, and since 2009, replays of the new episodes continued broadcasting only every weekend at 8:00 p.m. before the broadcaast of The Backyardigans. In 2012, the series ceased to exist alongside ''Baby Christina's World'', ''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'', ''Galaxy Squad'' and ''Dark Knights''. Broadcast History Latin America * Discovery Kids (August 15, 2006 - December 5, 2008) (timeslot taken by Shuriken School as of 2008) * ZAZ Moviepack (November 10, 2007 - December 8, 2009) (timeslot moved to 6:00pm as of 2009) Poland * Nick Jr. (September 23, 2006 - April 30, 2010) * TVP ABC (November 10, 2007 - December 13, 2012) * CBeebies (December 2, 2007 - December 13, 2012) * MiniMini (November 9, 2009 - December 11, 2011) Malaysia * CBeebies (unknown) Canada * CBC Television (August 17, 2007 - December 13, 2012) (as part of the Kids' CBC programming block) * Treehouse TV (September 19, 2007 - December 13, 2012) (different schedules before The Backyardigans) United States * Disney Channel (August 21, 2007 - February 13, 2011) (as part of the Playhouse Disney programming block) * PBS Kids Sprout (June 11, 2008 - October 1, 2012) * The Hub (October 10, 2010 - December 13, 2012) United Kingdom * CBeebies (September 1, 2007 - November 15, 2010) * Playhouse Disney UK (September 8, 2007 - May 7, 2011) Australia * Nick Jr. (September 9, 2007 - December 13, 2012) * ABC Television (November 15, 2007 - January 18, 2012) See also * Nick Jr. * Playhouse Disney * CBeebies * CBC Television * Treehouse TV Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2007 Canadian television series debuts Category:2008 Canadian television series endings Category:Canadian children's puppet television series Category:CBC Television shows Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Preschool education television series Category:Canadian television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:CBeebies shows Category:Nick Jr. Poland shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Fictional octets Category:Superhero teams Category:Fictional teams Category:Cartoonverse Television shows